rainingchainfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Description Pets are miniature versions of monsters that follow the player, pick up loot and provide additional stat boosts. Anyone can obtain a pet as a random drop by killing a Boss. It's possible to obtain every pet. To see all possible pets and which boss you need to kill in order obtain them, click the menu icon and then click "Pets". This will bring up the pet panel. The "Dropped By" column shows the boss that you need to kill, and the related quest. For example, if you want to kill the Bat Boss for a chance at getting Echo, then you have to start the "Darkness" quest. The "Drop Rate" shows your chances of getting the specified pet. In the screenshot above, 2/100 means that you would have a 2% chance at obtaining the drop. If you win the pet, you will get it immediately after killing the boss, not after turning in the quest. Increasing your chances Each time you complete the related quest, you will increase your chance of getting the pet by 1. Note that most pets have a base value of 100 so completing the related quest will increase the drop chance by 1%. However, Lisky has a base value of 200 which means you would need to complete twice the number of quests to increase the drop chance by 1%. Wormy on the other hand has a base value of 50 so one quest completion increases your chance by 2%. Whatever the base rate shown, it's a good idea to go ahead and complete the quest, even if you didn't get the drop. This means that if you really want that pet, all you have to do is keep repeating the quest. Damage Types Each pet has a unique combination of abilities and damage types. For example, Echo has lightening damage while Wormy has Wind damage. Here is a list of known damage types for each pet: *Echo: Lightning *Boo: Arcane *Skelly: Melee *Lisky: Cold *Wormy: Range *Glare: Fire *Spyr: Fire Pet Stats Once you have a pet, you can view its stats by clicking on it in the pet screen. This will open a side segment to the current screen: Pet Advancement Levels: Your pet will begin as a humble level 0 and a random tier. Pet levels are increased by completing quests, this includes side quests and tasks. Additional benefits will be granted to your pet as it levels up. Tiers: Additionally, your pet will be given a random tier value of between 0 and 100. The tier determines the benefit to you as the owner and is described under the "Bonus to Owner" segment. To increase the tier of your pet, kill the same boss for the related quest and just as your chance at a drop increased each time you completed the quest, your chance at a tier upgrade will also increase each time you complete the quest. Each time your pet is awarded a new tier, it will again be a random value between 0 and 100. However, if the value is lower than your current tier, you will gain 1 tier point. In this way, your tier will never end up lower. In average, you need about 6 pet drops to reach tier 75, and 20 pet drops to reach tier 100. I happened to get lucky and went from T2 to T39 in just a few more boss kills. You might get lucky too. When your pet gains a new tier, a message will appear in the chat box. If you missed it, you can always check your tier by viewing the pet from the pet panel. Pet Damage: The damage your pet deals is determined by both pet level and pet tier. The formula is b(Level)5 + Tier/b. In the example seen in the screenshot above, Echo is level 1 and tier 39 so b1(5) + 39 = 44/b and this is confirmed by under "Pet Dmg" section that reads +44%. Post updates/corrections to this thread and I will update the guide. Have you obtained a pet in less than 16 tries? If so post a screen as proof (do a screenshot with both the pet panel open and the "New Pet" box open.) The drop rate doesn't increase by 1% every time you complete the quest. It increases by the base chance. (Ex: 1/50 becomes 2/50, then 3/50) When getting a pet, its tier is randomly selected between 0 and 100. When you obtain it again, I select a tier between 0 and 100 again. If your current tier is lower than the roll, the new tier becomes the roll. Else, your tier increases by 1. In average: *6 pet drop to get tier 75 *20 pet drop to get tier 100 Base drop chance 1/50 => 7 boss killed to get pet, 1/100 => 11, 1/200 => 17, 1/500 => 27, 1/1000 => 40 This guide was originally created by Whip.